villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adagio Dazzle
'''Adagio Dazzle is the main antagonist of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a female siren and the lead singer of her band "The Dazzlings", rivaling the Rainbooms. Development and Design In late January 2014, Meghan McCarthy was asked regarding DJ Pon-3 "Is Vinyl Scratch's canon name really Adagio Dazzle?" and answered "Nope. In early April 2014, Michael Vogel stated that "Adagio is AWESOME." Her cutie mark varies across depictions, but always includes at least one gem. Like those of her bandmates Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, Adagio Dazzle's wings are translucent and non-feathered. Human Adagio Dazzle resembles Unnamed Girl #11. The word Adagio in music terms, is a tempo marking indicating that music is to be played slowly. Role in Film The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the antagonists; Adagio Dazzle is shown on the cover of its novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. In the film, Adagio and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall in the first film. Sunset gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings, but tells the main five that something seemed "off" about them. What is "off" about them is confirmed when they convince all of the students except the main 5 and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Adagio and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely. Adagio and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, they are unable to even singing and re-cast their spell. Their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace as the enraged students booed and pelted them with fruits and vegetables. Personality Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with gaining power and being adored by others (not unlike Sunset Shimmer in the first movie, except while Sunset Shimmer had some morals, Adagio had none). She is able to sway student opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing The Rainbooms from the competition. Adagio also bears considerable contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. She was also both arrogant and sadistic; when Sunset Shimmer confronted her Adagio deliberately emphasized both the similarities between her and Sunset Shimmer's past self while also implying that her friends don't really care for her and saw her as a liability. Her character is defined in this one line "it doesn't matter who you hurt or your just proving your the best" a line that see!s to suggest that she is a narcissist. She is arrogant and vain, not viewing her fellow sirens as equals, getting annoyed when Aria suggested she leads for once, and so self-assured that she never considered getting defeated and thus this arrogance led to her downfall. Appearance In Equestria, the sirens' appearance is similar to that of a dragon, pony, and sea creature hybrid. In the human world, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Adagio's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Trivia *Alongside Sonata and Aria, Adagio is the third main villain in FIM to sing (with Chrysalis as the first and Discord as the second). She is the second to sing while currently a villain, as Discord is reformed before his song. *Adagio and the other Dazzlings have more villain songs in the show than the others. *Kazumi Evans, who does the voice of Adagio, also does the singing voices of Rarity and Princess Luna, much like the villain of the first film, Sunset Shimmer, is voiced by Rebecca Shoichet, the singing voice of Twilight Sparkle. *The Dazzlings rival Discord as the most popular villain in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Adagio sums up the seven deadly sins perfectly. Her lust is her motivation for power and wanting to take over the world. Her gluttony is eating hatred to increase her singing voice and corrupt people. Her greed is wanting to control everyone to do her malice and have everything go her way. Her sloth is forcing people to treat her like a god. Her wrath is being the heartless human monster herself. Her envy is causing despair to the Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer. Her pride is being self-assured about never being defeated. *Adagio represents Satan in terms of actions and personality. She finds pain and suffering enjoyable, spreads evil, corrupts humans, and makes peoples lives miserable. Like the evil one, she is an extremely power-hungry, ruthless, dangerous, pitiless, remorseless, and sadistic monster. The only difference is that she just wants to be treated like a goddess and not become one. *The Dazzlings are one of three villains who came closest to winning, other two being King Sombra and Lord Tirek. *The Dazzlings are one of two villains whose Fiendship is Magic issues of the comics do not seem to contain any plot holes, other being Tirek. **King Sombra - Princess Amore's cutie mark is depicted as a snowflake, while in the Journal of the Two Sisters (written by Amy Keating Rogers, who is also a writer for the show and thus has more credible canonocity) it is said that her cutie mark is a crystalline heart (presumably similar to that of Cadance). **Nightmare Moon - Nightmare Moon is physically on the moon, while in the first episode it was said that Celestia imprisoned her inside the moon. **Queen Chrysalis - The dragon Sergio feels extreme pain from (and is possibly killed by) lava, while in the episode Dragon Quest it is shown that dragons are fully immune to lava. *Aside from Queen Chrysalis, whose may or may not have survived her fall (comics aside), the Dazzlings are the first main villains to neither turn good, die, or be imprisoned, although they are the second to lose all their power (first being Tirek). *Adagio is very similar to Zemus/Zeromus in terms of actions and personality. She's very selfish and stops at nothing till she gets what she wants. She controls minds with people who have feelings of hatred and steels energy from it. She wants to take the Earth for herself. Her true form is a monster which is a siren in her case. Hatred is the source of her energy and she is hatred incarnate herself. She becomes vulnerable at first during the final battle but becomes vulnerable to Sunset Shimmer's singing and is defeated by the magic of friendship. Unlike Zeromus, she flees in disgrace when she's defeated. Unlike Golbez in Final Fantasy IV, his My Little Pony Counterpart does not become mind controlled by Zemus/Zeromus' My Little Pony Counterpart. Gallery Adagio_Dazzle's_sinister_grin_EG2.png|Adagio's Evil Grin evil__by_wx42-d7vx724.png nice_girl_by_wx42-d7scu5y.png Adagio Dazzle ID EG2.png Adagio Dazzle anthro ID EG2.png|Adagio's Anthro Form siren_adagio_dazzle_by_nano23823-d83gsd7.png|Adagio's True Form 278px-Adagio Dazzle EG2 promotional art.png|Adagio's promotional art zkvNxSw.png|Adagio's defeat Category:Villainesses Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Depowered Villains Category:Rivals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Outcast Category:Hypnotists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monsters Category:Perissodactyls Category:Supernatural Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Living Villains Category:Cheater Category:Brainwashers Category:Control Freaks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Merfolk Category:Trickster Category:Humanoid Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Hegemony Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Outright Villains Category:Liars Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Sociopaths Category:Mastermind Category:Old Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Evil Genius Category:Traitor Category:Perverts Category:In love villains